grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Grimms' Fairy Tales
Grimms' Fairy Tales are an assortment of fairy and folk tales collected and adapted for retelling to children by the brothers . List of fairy tales Bold indicate titles parodied in Grimm *'The Frog Prince' *The Giant and the Tailor *The Little Peasant *The Golden Key *Sharing Joy and Sorrow *The Nail *Tom Thumb *Tom Thumb, Journeyman *Sweet Porridge *The Young Giant *The Elves *Fair Katrinelje and Pif-Paf-Poltrie *The Old Beggar-Woman *The Jew among Thorns *King Thrushbeard *Fitcher's Bird *'The Robber Bridegroom' *Old Hildebrand *The Singing BOne *Maid Maleen *The Skillful Huntsman *Allerleirauh *'Cinderella' *Simeli Mountain *The Glass Coffin *'Rapunzel' *Old Rinkrank *The Straw, the Coal, and the Bean *The Hare's Bride *The Hare and the Hedgehog *The Dog and the Sparrow *Herr Korbes *The Pack of Ragamuffins *The Death of the Little Hen *The Owl *The Wonderful Musician *The Mouse, the Bird, and the Sausage *The Crumbs on the Table *Cat and Mouse in Partnership *The Louse and the Flea *The Wolf and the Seven Little Kids *The Wolf and the Fox *The Wolf and the Man *Gossip Wolf and the Fox *'Little Red Riding Hood' *The Wedding of Mrs. Fox *The Fox and the Geese *The Fox and the Horse *The Fox and the Cat *The Sole *The Willow-Wren *The Willow-Wren and the Bear *The Little Folks' Presents *The Gnome *The Foundling Bird *The Water-Nix *The Wishing-Table, the Ass, and the Cudgel *One-Eye, Two-Eyes, and Three-Eyes *The Knapsack, the Hat, and the Horn *Sweetheart Roland *The Devil with the Three Golden Hairs *The Griffin *The Sea-Hare *The Girl without Hands *The Pink *Mother Holle *The True Sweetheart *The Three Little Birds *'The Three Snake-Leaves' *The White Snake *The Three Spinners *'Rumpelstiltskin' *'The Queen Bee' *The Three Feathers *The Hut in the Forest *Donkey Cabbages *Snow-White and Rose-Red *The Poor Miller's Boy and the Cat *The Old Woman in the Wood *The Lambkin and the Little Fish *The Juniper-Tree *The Three Little Men in the Wood *Jorinda and Jorindel *The Goose-Girl at the Well *The White Bride and the Black One *'Little Brother and Little Sister' *The Gold-Children *The Golden Goose *The Two Brothers *Ferdinand the Faithful *The Three Black Princesses *Snow-White and the Seven Dwarfs *'The Shoes That Were Danced to Pieces' *The Boots of Buffalo-Leather *The Six Servants *The Lord's Animals and the Devil's *How Six Men Got on in the World *The Two Travelers *The Ear of Corn *The Ungrateful Son *The Old Man and His Grandson *The Bittern and the Hoopoe *The Three Languages *The Star-Money *The Poor Man and the Rich Man *The Stolen Farthings *The Shroud *The Valiant Little Tailor *The Tailor in Heaven *The Flail from Heaven *The Moon *The Peasant in Heaven *Eve's Various Children *The Poor Boy in the Grave *Clever Grethel *Our Lady's Child *Gambling Hansel *'Hansel and Gretel' *The Old Man Made Young Again *Master Pfriem *'Iron Hans' *The Golden Bird *Brother Lustig *The Bright Sun Brings It to Light *The Sparrow and His Four Children *The Duration of Life *Faithful John *The Six Swans *The Twelve Brothers *The King's Son Who Feared Nothing *The Drummer *The Two Kings' Children *The Iron Stove *The Singing, Soaring Lark *The Nix of the Mill-Pond *The Raven *The Crystal Ball *The Donkey *'Hans the Hedgehog' *The King of the Golden Mountain *Strong Hans *The Good Bargain *Clever Hans *Hans in Luck *Clever Elsie *Hans Married *The Boy Who Did Not Fear *Frederick and Catherine *Wise Folks *The Lazy Spinner *The Three Sluggards *The Twelve Idle Servants *'The Bremen Town-Musicians' *Lazy Harry *Odds and Ends *Brides on Their Trial *The Spindle, the Shuttle, and the Needle *The Peasant's Wise Daughter *The Shepherd-Boy *'The Master-Thief' *The Three Brothers *The Four Skillful Brothers *Stories about Snakes *The Turnip *The Twelve Huntsmen *The Maid of Brakel *Going A-traveling *Knoist and His Three Sons *The Story of Schlauraffen Land *The Ditmarsch Tale of Wonders *The Water of Life *Domestic Servants *The Thief and His Master *The Wise Servant *The Seven Swabians *Lean Lisa *Godfather Death *Death's Messengers *The Godfather *'Sleeping Beauty' *Frau Trude *The Devil's Sooty Brother *Bearskin *Old Sultan *The Devil and His Grandmother *The Grave-Mound *The Peasant and the Devil *The Three Apprentices *Doctor Knowall *The Blue Light *The Three Army-Surgeons *The Spirit in the Bottle *The Three Sons of Fortune *The Cunning Little Tailor *The Fisherman and His Wife *The Riddle *A Riddling Tale *The Beam *The Goose-Girl *St. Joseph in the Forest *The Twelve Apostles *The Rose *Poverty and Humility Lead to Heaven *God's Food *The Three Green Twigs *Our Lady's Little Glass *The Aged Mother *The Heavenly Wedding *The Hazel-Branch Category:Folktales Category:Literature